Eva Gutowski
competed in Season 1 of Escape the Night, as a Journalist. She survived, and managed to Escape the Night. Description Eva Gutowski was a competitor in Season 1 of Escape the Night. She is invited to a dinner party, at an estate Joey Graceffa inherited from a distant relative passing away. She portrays the Journalist, and starred in all 10 Episodes. Eva is quickly proven to be the smartest amongst her team, being able to solve clues and riddles easily, it was not a problem for Eva to play an under the radar game. She was not only smart, but also competed really well in competitions, proven as she saved Lele Pons from dying in just the second Episode. As she was the smartest amongst the group, the guests kept Eva around and avoided voting her at the eliminations. However, challengers picked her as their helper in any challenge they were able to as they had an imense amount of trust in her. She was sent into a challenge against Timothy DeLaGhetto, simply because the team knew she'd win. Her last challenge was when Oli White picked her as his partner in Episode 9. With ease, Eva was able to collect all 3 points and save Oli from death. Eva, along with Oli and Joey Graceffa managed to survive the horrors of Episode 10, and were able to Escape the Night. Eva was invited to the Masquerade Ball in Season 2, but lit the invitation on fire. Progress History The Ungodly Machine - Episode 2 Andrea Brooks, and Lele Pons' names are drawn by random. Each competitor must select a guest to guide them in the death challenge. Andrea selects Justine Ezarik, while Lele selects Eva. As she had a huge lead, and overall found the challenge easier, Eva was able to overpower the "Ungodly Machine", causing it to suffocate Andrea. All Out War - Episode 8 Eva and Timothy DeLaGhetto are voted in, and will face the challenge. The two must play a game of Russian Roulette. They exhchanged the gun for a while, but it was ultimatley Timothy who got the bullet, killing him instantly. Wicked Hallucinations - Episode 9 The names of Lele Pons, and Oli White are selected by random draw after everyone voted for themself. The two remaining guests must guide the challengers in the death match, causing Eva to be assigned to Oli, and Joey Graceffa to Lele by default. In the challenge, it was a close race, but Eva was able to overpower Lele's chair, causing it to electrocute her. Voting History Thumbnails S1E1.jpg|Eva in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Shane Dawson. S1E7.jpg|Eva in the Episode 7 thumbnail. S1E10.jpg|Eva in the Episode 10 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Oli White. Trivia *Eva was selected as a partner in every partner challenge she was eligible for. *Eva, along with Oli White, are the only Survivors to be invited by the Evil for another Season. Category:Season 1 Guests Category:Survivors Category:LGBTQ+ Contestants